


Chrome & Fire

by Girl_from_mi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_from_mi/pseuds/Girl_from_mi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted at <a href="http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/"></a><b>saiyuki_time</b> on 3/20/2008.  So if you are reading that community (and you <i>neeeed</i> to be reading that community), you've probably already seen this. The prompt was ‘first times’; written in about 50 minutes; apologies for any grammatical errors (point them out and I’ll be happy to fix them!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chrome & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at [](http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/)**saiyuki_time** on 3/20/2008. So if you are reading that community (and you _neeeed_ to be reading that community), you've probably already seen this. The prompt was ‘first times’; written in about 50 minutes; apologies for any grammatical errors (point them out and I’ll be happy to fix them!)

.

Title: Chrome & Fire  
Author: [](http://baka-gaijin.livejournal.com/profile)[**baka_gaijin**](http://baka-gaijin.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: worksafe, no spoilers, no direct pairings

Notes: This was originally posted at [](http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/profile)[**saiyuki_time**](http://saiyuki-time.livejournal.com/) on 3/20/2008. So if you are reading that community (and you _neeeed_ to be reading that community), you've probably already seen this. The prompt was ‘first times’; written in about 50 minutes; apologies for any grammatical errors (point them out and I’ll be happy to fix them!)

Hakkai knew something was wrong as he approached the house. He could see Gojyo standing on the little porch, doubled over and coughing. The front door was wide open. He picked up his pace and called out.

“Gojyo are you ok? What happened?”

Gojyo looked up quickly.

“Oh, hey Hakkai! Nothing’s wrong! I’m fine. Say, you’re back early, aren’t you?” He reached behind him and fumbled for the door, pulling it shut. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Why don’t we just sit out here for a minute and enjoy the nice weather and...” He kept giving a nervous look over his shoulder at the closed door.

Hakkai gave his friend a skeptical look. He knew from experience that this was Gojyo, trying very hard to keep something from him.

“Gojyo you’re babbling.” He tried to look around his friend and into one of the windows but Gojyo stepped forward quickly to block him.

“Is there something going on in the house you’d like to tell me about?”

“Oh, the house? Nothing! Nothing at all.” Gojyo laughed nervously. “It’s just that… Well, Hakuryu was…”

Hakkai frowned. The little white dragon had only recently entered their lives and he and Gojyo didn’t seem to be hitting it off very well. Sanzo had said it was a territorial thing. Perhaps he was right.

Hakkai suddenly looked alarmed. “Oh dear! He didn’t set something on fire again, did he?” That would explain the door being open and Gojyo’s coughing from smoke inhalation.

“Oh no! No, nothing like that, but…”

Just then a loud VROOOOOM echoed from inside the house and the glass in the windows shook.

Hakkai’s eyes went wide and he pushed past Gojyo. He threw open the door, hurried inside, and was hit by the smell of gas fumes. He couldn’t believe what he saw. In the middle of the kitchen sat a shiny green jeep, it’s motor revving wildly.

“Oh my.” Hakkai stared in disbelief. “Is that you, Hakuryu?” He reached a tentative hand out and ran it over the hood.

“Beep Beep!” Was the response he got from his dragon. And his engine reduced to what seemed like a purr.

Gojyo looked sheepish. “He was annoying the hell out of me, Hakkai! He kept flapping around and doing that thing… that dive-bomb thing he does to my head. I told him to cut it out. I was trying to catch him and throw him outside and then next thing I know… BAM! There’s a jeep where the kitchen table should have been! And he’s revving up his motor and I thought he was going to run me over! I swear, Hakkai, it’s not my fault!”

Hakkai arched a brow at his friend. “Well, you shouldn’t have provoked him.” He turned his attentions back to Jeep. He ran his hand lovingly over the front fender. “It’s ok, little one. I just wish I had been here to see you transform for the first time. Now, I’m going to have to ask you to turn your engine off and let’s see if you can get back into dragon form. A kitchen is really no place for a jeep.”

Hakuryu complied with little effort. He flew to Hakkai’s shoulder and rubbed his head up and under the man’s chin. Hakkai beamed at him and pet him appreciatively. “Very good! Now let’s go outside and see if you can do that again. Oh, and Gojyo? Would you mind getting the mop? There’s a puddle of grease on the floor.”

Gojyo gave a resigned sigh. That dragon was going to be the death of him yet.


End file.
